five years
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: just a short nalu one-shot because I have writers block on some other stories. Natsu is Lucys personal maid and after the two get separated with some feelings un-said, what will happen when meeting after five years. rated k for minor and i mean really minor, violence.


"Miss. Miss wake up." I heard someone call shaking me. I couldn't make out who it was though. "Miss your father wants you." As soon as I heard those words I sprung up in bed sending the person flying across the room. He sat on the ground rubbing his head. "Your father wants you in his office." He said standing up and coming back over to the bed. I looked up at him. My personal maid. Or whatever it is you call it when the maid is a boy. Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired maid that serves my every wish. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Natsu. I'll go right away." I said standing up. He stared at me for a second before blushing and turning his head, covering his vision with his hand. "What?" I asked looking at him weirdly. I glanced down to see I was in nothing but my panties and bra. I squealed before running to my private bathroom and closing the door. I quickly got changed into my long red dress and placing on my high heels. I opened the bathroom door to see Natsu was still there. I guess he was supposed to escort me there or something like usual.

"Um miss. Your hair is a mess. No offence." He said as we walked to my fathers office. I just shrugged in return and as I did a piece of golden hair fell in front of my face, my bangs quickly following. He chuckled lightly. He opened the door to my fathers office and we both went in. I sat down in the chair while Natsu leaned against the wall.

"Lucinda what is wrong with you hair? VIRGO!" He said before calling our number 1. maid that wasn't Natsu. She came racing in and quickly went behind me and fiddled with my hair. Within twenty seconds she was gone again but my hair now in a neat bun with jewels everywhere. "Now Lucinda, tomorrow is your thirteenth birthday. On this day you will be meeting with a friend of the family, and we will arrange a marriage between their son and you." He said it like it was nothing.

"WHAT!" I screeched jumping out of my hair making it fall backwards and hit the ground with a crash. "I will never marry a man I don't like, let alone don't know." I protested. He stood up and slapped me right across the face.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed. My face now turned to the left with a big red mark across my left cheek. I opened my mouth to protest again but he just slapped my other cheek. The tears welling in my eyes began to spill down my face. I stepped over the chair and ran out of the room as fast as I could before either of them could stop me. I ran towards my secret place in the garden. No one knew about this place. I removed the dress to reveal the tank top and shorts that were under it, along with the high heels. I jumped up the tree next to me and landed with a pac on the soft thud as my bare feet hit the leaf floor that was very stable. My secret place. I looked around at the cosy little room.

It had a medium sized wooden table with two chairs, posters all over the leaf walls mostly of anime. This was and still is, my sanctuary. I sat down in one of the chairs and picked up the Manga left sitting on the table. I was about to start reading when I heard the thud of footsteps in the leaves of the garden below me. I stood up and walked over to the wall, kneeling to the ground and parting the leaves of the secret viewing window. I saw Natsu wondering through the garden.

"Luce where are you?" He yelled out cupping his hands over his mouth. I shuffled back a bit back continued to watch. He stopped dead and didn't move for a few seconds. He looked up in my direction looking around me for a second before his eyes met contact with mine. "Ah ha. There you are." He said before jumping up and landing on the leafy ground of the tree house. I stepped back from the peeking place and glanced up at him, now towering above me since I was on the ground. He offered me a hand which I took to stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked grabbing my forehead and chin, roughly pulling my cheek towards him. He examined the now purple bruise forming on my cheek and my bleeding lip.

"I-I'm fine." I said pulling back from him slightly. He smiled at me. "Come on lets head back to my room." I said before jumping out of the tree. He quickly followed. I went to my room with him following behind me and when we got there I saw my father waiting for me. I slowly went inside and as soon as I did he slapped me across the face again.

"Never run off again." He hissed before slapping me again.

"Hey, you don't have to hit her." Natsu defended. My father looked up at him with angry eyes.

"You were on your last legs Dragnet and now I want you out. Never come back to this mansion again. YOUR FIRED!" He yelled pointing at the door. Ants just walked out of the room. I sunk to the floor crying my eyes out. I have to get out of her. As soon as my father left I stood up and started to pack a small bag. I put a couple shirts and skirts in it along with the 400,000 jewel I have been saving. I swung the bag on my shirt and quickly jumped out my window. I ran down the path not looking back once.

FIVE YEARS LATER NORMAL POV

18 year old Lucy sat up in her bed with a big yawn. In the past five years, Lucy found a place to stay in the city of Magnolia. She has her own apartment along with an adorable little puppy name Plue. She hasn't even heard from her father and she liked it. She jumped out of bed and went to her closet. Such a joyful person these days. She was ready in five minutes and raced out of her apartment and down the streets. As she turned the corner she bashed into something.

LUCY'S POV

I sat on the ground rubbing my head with my eyes squeezed shut. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see a tall man. He looked around about my age. His eyes were cast in the shadow of the sun as was his hole face. He offered a hand, which I used to stand up slowly.

"Luce?" I heard his voice mumble. I was confused. I hadn't heard that name in years.

"Do I know you?" I asked before being pulled into a tight embrace. when he pulled back I finally got a good look at his features. I gasped. The spiky pink hair, the Onyx eyes. It couldn't be, could it? "N-Natsu?" I trembled before hugging him. "Oh my God. Natsu. I haven't seen you in five years. He smiled down at me since he was quite a bit taller. Okay okay he was head and shoulders above me.

"Lucy. It is so good to see you again. What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked down.

"The day you got fired, I ran away from home. I couldn't imagine my life without you there with me, so I left. I couldn't handle the heart break of watching you go. Because." I paused looking into his eyes. "I love you." I mumbled slowly still gazing into his eyes. He eyes were filled with shock but there was something else there that I didn't recognise. He smirked before pulling me into a kiss. His lips moved softly against mine. I was in shock at first but slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms were positioned at my waist as he pulled my closer to him. He slowly pulled back.

"I love you two." He whispered nuzzling into my neck.


End file.
